


Adora Appreciation Day

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Puns, Banter, Comedy, Cunt Tease, Dialogue, Doctor/Patient, Eating, F/F, Festivals, Gay Panic, Herbalism, Horny Teenagers, Humorous Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Internal Conflict, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lies, Medication, Mental Breakdown, Minor Injuries, Nature, Not Serious, POV Third Person, Parody, Puns & Word Play, Rejection, Sexual Humor, Silly, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Adora goes to get treatment for a minor scuffle, a treatment that escalates into quite the kerfuffle due to the days event.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Adora Appreciation Day

**Author's Note:**

> (This is intended as just pure comedy. With lewd innuendos.  
> It didn't quite turn out how I wanted, but ah well. Hopefully enough for a laugh.)

The healer frowned as she carefully handled Adora’s labia. Avoiding to touch the bruised, red areas. “How did this happen again?” she asked with concern. Adora grinned sheepishly. “Well... you see: I was trying out some new underwear and... we ended up taking a really long walk. But turns out they REALLY chafe, so once I got back, I started to realize just how bad it had been.” She rubbed the back of her head.

“I see...” The healer noted, running her hand along the outline of the red mark on Adora’s thigh. She reached over and scooped up some salve, then gently started to apply it to the irritated area. Adora grit her teeth and winced, taking it like a champ. Once she opened her eyes again, Adora’s folds and inner thighs were coated with a layer of the herbal mixture. She exhaled in relief and leaned back.

“Now, just wait a minute here until it settles.” The healer noted. “After that: Do not do any strenuous activity that involves your legs. And no sex for a few days until this clears up, okay?” she asked firmly. “Not... not even with my clit?” Adora asked, visibly distraught. “I said: NO SEX.“ The healer replied sternly. Adora whimpered and hung her head dejectedly. “Aw... this is gonna suck!” she protested.

The healer cracked a grin. “Actually: That’s something it will not.” She said coyly, patting Adora playfully right above her clitoris. Adora shot her frown and crossed her arms. “I can’t help that I have a high libido...” She muttered. “Well, no. But you  **can** make sure it doesn’t get in the way of your healing. The healer chimed. “These underwear is going in the shame box...” Adora grumbled.

“Well, it has settled in. Just avoid direct pressure on any of it, okay?” the healer stated. “Yeah, sure. Can I still tuck them inside my vag?” Adora inquired. “Well, no. The salve would dissolve then. Why didn’t you tuck them before you walked?” the healer asked. “They slipped out and... I kinda forgot.” Adora grinned sheepishly. The healer shook her head. “Whatever... just keep your girls safe, okay?” she asked.

Adora nodded and scooted off the table. Carefully pulling her underwear and pants back up. “So... any idea how long this will take?” she questioned as she adjusted her clothes. “Oh, not more than a few days. It’s just some scuffing. Just avoid any strain on the areas as they are still sore.” The healer replied. “Well... it shouldn’t be too hard to pull off.” Adora mused to herself. “Well, thanks for the help!” she chimed.

The healer nodded and waved the blonde on her way. “Remember: NO SEX. I’m serious. This salve has a VERY bad reaction chemically if you get endorphins in your bloodstream.” She said sternly. Adora froze for a moment. “Wait... why use it then?” she said in disbelief, eyeing down at her crotch nervously. “Well, it's the best treatment we have. No itching, fast recovery and no otherwise known side effects.”

The healer pointed out. “And it’s not like you  **have** to have sex. You can live without it for a few days.” She added teasingly. “Right...” Adora grumbled and left. Adora closed the door behind her with a sigh. “Man... this sucks! What am I now gonna do tonight?” she huffed and ran a hand through her ponytail. “I can’t practice because of the thighs, and I can’t crank one out cuz of the ‘no sex’ part... I mean: My clit is fine...” 

She let out a harrumph and leaned against a nearby wall, tapping her foot impatiently. “Oh! There you are Adora! I’ve been looking all over for you!” Glimmer called out excitedly. Adora snapped to attention, standing upright. “O-Oh, hi Glimmer!” she smiled warmly at the princess. “What’s up?” she asked, her mood improving. Glimmer eyed her over with a tilt of her head. “Say... what are you doing here?” she asked, worry in her voice.

“Uh...” Adora scrunched up, her eyes darting to the sides. “I...stubbed my... heel!” She said with a forced smile, followed by an awkward laugh. Glimmer narrowed her eyes. “Fine, you don’t have to tell me. I just wanted to ask if you could come with me to my favourite annual festival!” she asked, perking back up. Adora smiled. “Sure. As long as there won’t be a ton of walking.” She replied.

“I promised the healer to not exert my legs until the... heel healed.” she added with a sheepish grin. “Sure. That should be easy to avoid.” Glimmer stroked her chin for a moment. “You don’t have to say what, but: Is this from when you slipped and fell yesterday?” she asked. Adora cheeks flushed faintly as she rubbed the back of her head. “Well, you could say it had  _ something _ to do with that...” She chuckled.

“Well, if you just have to keep the weight of your legs, this festival should be a breeze!” Glimmer said with a smirk. “Ooh! Will there be stuff to eat?!” Adora perked up. Glimmer lowered her eyelids and winked coyly. “Oh, there will be a LOT of ‘eating’ going on~” she cooed in her best husky voice. Adora innocently tilted her head to the side. “C’mon! Let’s go there right now!” Glimmer exclaimed.

She grabbed hold of the other teen, and the pair was gone in a cloud of bright sparkles. As the dust settled, Adora rubbed her eyes, then glanced around. Music was playing, people were gallivanting about and Adora’s eyes immediately locked onto the buffet table. A strand of saliva running down her chin. She flinched as someone nudged her. “Hey! Adora! I’m talking to you!” Glimmer huffed.

“Bwuh? Huh? Oh, sorry. What did you say?” Adora blurted out. “I said: This is the festival. What would you like to do first?” Glimmer stated as she crossed her arms. Adora’s eyes went to Glimmer, lingered for a few seconds before they trailed back to the food. Glimmer rolled her eyes. “I’m surprised you haven’t tried to have intercourse with food yet...” Glimmer closed her eyes and shook her head. 

Adora blushed as her eyes swiftly darted from side to side. She cleared her throat awkwardly. Glimmer opened her eyes and rubbed her forehead. “Hm? Did you say something Adora?” she asked. There was a brief pause. “Psh, nah!” Adora replied, waving her hand dismissively at Glimmer. “So, what do you wanna do?” she chimed. Glimmer’s features changed as she bit her lower lip in a sultry manner.

“Well... considering what festival this is, I wanted to go have some fun and let loose~” she cooed. Adora tilted her head in confusion. “My mom didn’t let me go here until I was 15, it was super annoying!” Glimmer exclaimed, giggling. Adora tilted her head further with a perplexed stare. “Oh, right. The Horde, I keep forgetting... you don’t know what’s going on, do you?” Glimmer asked. Adora simply shook her head.

“Well, it has a suuuper boring and long actual name. But most just calls it ‘Vulventines’ or some other pun, cuz it’s a sex festival!“ she purred playfully, accentuating the word as her eyes ran down to the other teen’s crotch. Adora did a double take. “I'm sorry? WHAT?!” she sputtered. Glimmer quirked a brow. “Something the matter? You love getting laid. I thought you’d like this.” She asked slightly confused.

Adora laughed nervously. “Ahaha... I do but uh... I was just... shocked is all.” She recomposed herself. “You guys are generally um... less lewd. You always groan when I do something ‘disregarding privacy and personal space’ but...” Adora scanned her surroundings. People were being openly affectionate with each other... and raunchy barely out of sight. Adora’s cheeks flushed. VERY raunchy.

“I didn’t think I’d see anything like this outside of the Fright zone...” Adora whistled. “Well... we kinda set aside a few days per year to let loose.” Glimmer noted sheepishly. “You have more days like this?” Adora perked up. “Oh yeah. Today is mostly about anyone with a vulva. It was originally to honor and reward the sacrifice and pain that comes with having a vulva.” Glimmer flicked her pink hair. 

“But then, one of the queens of old thought it was a bit rude to leave out anyone with a penis. So, they got a day of their own. Quite different focus, but still nice... I know there’s a third day. But I have no idea what that one’s about since it’s not held in Brightmoon.” She shrugged. The princess then smirked and trailed her fingers along Adora. “You know... after I go try out some of the ‘amenities’...” She licked her lips.

“How about we go fetch your sword, have you transform and... try out that ‘deepthroating’ you wanted to try ever since you found out how big you become as She-Ra~” Glimmer teased. A long, drawn out whimper emanated from Adora as she stood stiff as a board. Glimmer furrowed her brows. “What’s the matter Adora? I expected you to make your regular bumbling noises.” She stated.

“If you don’t want me to do it, you can very likely find someone else around here...” She rubbed her shoulder dejectedly. Adora snapped out of her silently screaming stupid. “W-What? No! That’s not it Glimmer, I just... I’m overwhelmed!” Adora exclaimed, licking her dry lips as she squeezed her own hand. “You’re telling me ALL of this exist, NOW?” she barked in disbelief. 

“Oh... well, yeah...” Glimmer grinned sheepishly. “I kinda forgot to tell you... but: There’s everything a girl could want here. Sexually at least. Glory holes, both to give or receive cunnilingus.” She noted. “Oh yeah! The pleasure booth things. You got both variants?” Adora chimed. “Well, no... only the one for vags. Kinda the theme of the festival, you know?” the pinkette girl pointed out.

“When I'm the queen, I might try to combine the two. Though... it is kinda neat to have it on separate dates... I do enjoy having ‘my day’ so to speak.” She shook her head. “Anyhow, I’m gonna go get a happy ending massage, you wanna...  **come** ?” she gigglesnorted. Adora let out another high pitched, prolonged squeak. “I-I’m gonna go eat first...” She managed wheezed out. Glimmer was taken aback. “Seriously? I know you love food but... never seen you turn down sex over it.” she noted.

Adora laughed nervously. “Ah, I uh... didn’t get any breakfast today... I went straight to the healer because of my... heel.” Adora added unconvincingly. Glimmer eyed her suspiciously. “Well... I mean... I expected you to act a lot different here to be honest but... I’m not here to judge.” Glimmer’s face softened as she put a hand on Adora’s shoulder. “Thanks Glimmer, you’re a true friend.” Adora replied. 

They shared a quick hug before Glimmer blinked away gleefully. Adora’s hands curled up like in a cramp as she let out a muffled scream before she punched the tree next to her. “OW! Fuck!” she winced and rubbed her sore hand. “WHAT ARE THE ODDS?!” Adora whispered harshly to herself, dragging her hands down her face as she crossed her legs and whimpered, glancing at the smorgasbord around her.

“I knew I should have waited until noon to visit the doctor!” she muttered to herself. “It’s just a chafe, I could have powered through it!” she hissed. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area before becoming fixated on the symbol she was searching for. She rushed over, barging into the tent. Adora stood awkwardly inside the structure as she made eye contact with the middle aged moth lady inside.

“Oh, hello. Did you catch something?” she asked with an amused, but caring smile. “What? No. I just wanted to ask you about a salve.” Adora blurted out. “Oh, sure thing dearie. What troubles you?” the older woman replied. “Well uh... I had chafed by inner thighs and um... junk from wearing too tight underwear... so I got this salve. And the healer said I can’t get laid until it heals...” Adora explained disjointedly. 

“Oh, I am pretty sure it was this?” the lady asked, opening and holding up a container of salve. “Yes! That’s the one!” Adora cheered. “What about it sweetie?” the older woman asked. “Well, I was told I can’t...” Adora put her thumbs and index fingers together to form two circles, then rubbed them against each other. The lady chuckled and sighed. “Ah, to be young~” she mused and gave Adora a look.

“Well, it is true. You can’t do ‘that’ if you are being treated with this. You should probably have mentioned you wanted to go to this festival. There are far less effective salves, but you can at least ‘express yourself’ while under the effect of those.” She noted. “But... I didn’t know about this festival! Can’t you de-salve me?” Adora asked desperately, flailing her arms wildly.

The lady frowned sympathetically. “I’m afraid not. It’s already absorbed into your skin and bloodstream by now. You’ll just have to wait until it passes through your body naturally.” She said. “If you want, I could give you something that reduces your libido.” she added. Adora groaned and ran her hands through her own hair. “Ugh... it’s fine, thanks. I’d rather not mess with my chemicals more...” She grumbled.

“Well, thanks anyhow. I’ll just... make it through this. It’s just for today...” She reassured herself. “Some actually don’t pack up until tomorrow.” The older woman piped up. Adora let out a drawn out, low wail as she left the tent. Adora whined as she took in her surroundings. Everyone was having a good time, except her. Her eyelid twitched as she registered the sheer amount of fun she could be having.

She took a deep breath and dejectedly walked towards the buffet. As she sat down, she immediately perked up as she noticed how vast selection of food there was. She quickly began to gorge herself on anything she hadn’t seen before, and some of her favourites. She all but moaned as she ate anything within reach, getting a number of concerned or unsettled stares from other people at the table.

“Oh! The She-Ra!” Perfuma’s excited voice called out. Adora turned around, staring like a deer at the Plumerian ruler, some octagonal, purple dish with filling sticking halfway out of her mouth. Adora lets out a confused noise before she quickly devoured the remains of the food before turning to fully face the princess. “Oh, hi Perfuma!” Adora exclaimed, her mood having improved for the moment.

“I see you are recuperating your strength on the feast!” Perfuma cheerily noted. “I assume you just finished a grand orgy?” she asked casually. Adora sputtered, if there had been any food left, it would have flown everywhere. “What? No! I... I just got here!” Adora stuttered. “Oh, my apologies mighty She-Ra. Based on the rumours, I would have expected you to be walls deep at this joyous occasion!” Perfuma chimed.

Adora glanced around nervously. “So...what are you doing here?” she asked with a chuckle. “Oh, it is believed this tradition originated from Plumeria.” She said with a smile. “I myself am a tantric master. I am fluent in over a hundred sexual positions. Yoni massages is one of my specialities~” she tilted her head and gave a warm smile. Adora awkwardly cleared her throat with a nervous chuckle.

“I have no idea what any of that is, but the way you said it makes it sound really hot...” Adora noted. “Ah yes, my apologies. Let me try that again:” Perfuma exhaled softly. “Dear Adora: May I lavish praise upon your royal draperies in order to properly repay you for when you saved my people in our time of need?” she asked while doing a polite curtsey. “I’m hoping around twelve orgasms would suffice?” she added bashfully.

Adora’s eyelid twitched. Perfuma suddenly checked her surroundings. “Do you hear that Adora? It sounds like a tiny reptilian, screeching as if it was trapped underneath a heavy object...” The floral princess checked her surroundings with concern. Adora covered her mouth and shook for a moment. “Huh, it suddenly stopped... how peculiar. Did you see anything Adora?” Perfuma asked, as her happy demeanour came back on.

“Nope!” Adora replied with a strained voice. “Is something the matter Adora?” the princess asked, eyeing the soldier over. “Nah... everything’s fine!” Adora choked out. “Say... you know a lot about plants! Do you happen to know about that blueish, dark green paste that’s made to treat chafing and similar?” she asked, pretending to act casual. Perfuma raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. 

“Why yes. What about it? Would you need me to make you some?” she offered happily. “Nah! But I have like... this friend. And she... got some for... her blisters! And she  **really** wants to  **come** to this festival. Would that be possible?” Adora asked, smooth as coarse bark. “Oh my! Are you sure you’re okay Adora? You are sweating profusely.” Perfuma questioned with worry in her voice.

“It’s fine! I just ate something spicy!” Adora replied with a forced grin. “Oh, in that case: No, it would not be recommended your friend joins. It has a VERY negative adverse effect almost immediately.” Perfuma stated, her tone shifting to being stern. “I’ll spare you the details. But do know boils and puss can be involved... it’s not a pretty sight...” she said, slowly shaking her head. 

“It’s nothing fatal or dangerous. Just extremely uncomfortable... I’m afraid your friend will have to skip the festival this year.” She shook her head and sighed softly. “She should really have planned ahead however. She could have just taken the treatment tomorrow. Or used one of the less potent, anti-inflammatory salves. But, I reckon she won’t repeat that mistake ever again.” She chuckled. 

“I do feel sorry for her, as this is a most wondrous event where you can freely explore yourself!” she chimed. “But anyhow: Where would you like for me to perform the gratitude ceremony?” she asked gleefully. Adora scrunched up, then put an arm around the other blonde, leaning in close. “I’m uh... actually on my period...” Adora whispered as she grinned sheepishly. Perfuma blinked twice. 

“Oh, that’s no problem. That’s perfectly natural. Your body is cleansing itself of toxins and preparing for a new cycle. I don’t mind getting a little blood on my hands.” She replied happily, unfazed. Adora’s grip tensed up for a moment. She pulled Perfuma aside. “Look... I have bad cramps and... uh,  **really** explosive... you know what.” Adora whispered as she fidgeted. Perfuma let out a gasp.

“Should you really be eating so much then? That can make it worse...” She asked with concern. “I’m a bit of a stress eater...” Adora admitted with a flush. “Ah, I see... well: Please try to not overdo it, okay?” Perfuma pleaded softly. “I will. Thanks.” Adora squirmed. “So... there’s no way I could properly enjoy your  _ generous _ gift today... but I’d be happy to receive it later!” Adora added with a hopeful glint in her eyes. 

“Why of course friend. I’ll be sure to have it prepared for you next year. And we can hope your innards are at peace then.” Perfuma replied and bowed. Adora smiled widely, before her face fell. “W-Wait! NEXT YEAR?!” Adora blurted in disbelief. “ Well, yes, next year. It’s a sacred tradition. I can only perform this ritual on this day.” Perfuma smiled and pulled Adora into a hug. 

“But I’d be happy to make you writhe in ecstasy next year, the She-Ra!” Perfuma waved joyously as she walked away. After she left, Adora took several rapid breaths, her eyes tearing up. “OH COME ON!” she croaked. After a minute, she recomposed herself, going back to the food, her only comfort. She sulked and started shovelling sweets into her mouth. “Why the long face?” Swiftwind quipped. 

“Not today Swiftwind...” Adora grumbled. “Oki-doki!” the magical horse chimed, then flew off. After a few moments, Adora jolted upright. “Wait... what was Swiftwind doing here? ... do I want to know?” she asked herself. Then slumped back and idly chewed on some candy. “Geez Adora... how have you managed to fuck yourself dry already? It’s not even been open for an hour...” Mermista scoffed dryly. 

“You look like you squirted four times, and forgot to hydrate... not that I‘d know anything about that...” She added with a mumble. Adora dragged herself upright. “Hi Mermista... and no, I just...-” Adora got cut off. “Whatever. Say, Adora: You’re like... kinda hot and I realized today that I maaay be a little bicurious so... you wanna go bang?” Mermista asked with a blush. 

“I like... wanna know what it’s like to feel the touch of another woman... specially an eight foot tall sword lady... maybe don’t bring the sword.” Mermista noted, tapping her chin. “Sex and sharp objects don’t mix well.” She concluded. “Anyhow.. Like, I could make it a threesome if you’d like... or, if you ever was curious about fucking a papilla... I can shapeshift into that, or whatever...” She blushed deeper. 

Adora dunked her head against the table and let out a whimpering groan. “I’d love to but, I have diarrhoea...” Adora muttered, defeated. “Well, gross. If you meant it: Then thanks. I guess I can ask again whenever I swing by here again... if you just said that to get rid of me: Then that’s fine too. I understand.” Mermesta pouted before slinking off to the side. Adora hit her head against the table gingerly a few more times.

“Can this day get any worse?” Adora all but sobbed. “I mean... sure, it’s just sex, I can have that at any day but... come on!” she mumbled to herself. Her head flopped back onto the table. “Who am I kidding? All these was more than ‘just sex’, I might not be able to get them again until next year, if ever.” She blepped. Something suddenly hit her square in the forehead. “Ow, what the?!” Adora growled.

She picked up the object. A small berry. “What the?” she blurted out, shortly before she got hit again. She estimated the trajectory, and headed towards that direction. Leaves rustled near the treeline. She went closer, then noticed a figure hiding in a bush. “Who’s there?” she barked out, agitated. There was a telltale sign of a pair of ears flicking in the foliage. Adora’s entire body tensed up.

“Catra...” She snarled. The feline slunk out from the shadows hesitantly. “H-Hey Adora...” Catra mumbled, rubbing her own arm nervously. “What are you doing here?” Adora whispered harshly. Catra winced and folded her ears. The blonde was taken aback by the sudden display. Catra wasn’t acting on her usual attitude. Adora narrowed her eyes. “What are you up to?” she growled. 

The brunette grit her teeth and clenched her fists. “Ngh... fuck it!” she hissed. She lunged forward, catching the etherian off guard and pressing her against a tree. Before the rebel has time to react, Catra passionately presses her lips against the other girl’s. Adora stops struggling, her eyelids fluttering. Catra breaks the kiss, panting heavily. “W-Wha?” Adora blurts out in a daze.

Catra gazed into her eyes lustfully. “I’ll just cut to the chase Adora: I’m in heat, it sucks cervix AND I don’t trust anyone else to help me...” She stated with a strained tone. “I  **need** you...” She purred gutturally, pushing the other teen against the tree shakily. “Make me yours Adora... for old times sake?” she murmured in a lust filled daze. “I-I’ll make you feel good, honest!” she piped up, licking her lips.

“You’re the only one who knows what I need...” Her eyes were unfocused, desperate. “Please Adora... this estrus is killing me!” she whimpered. Adora’s face scrunched up as if she has sucked on something sour. She suddenly pushed the feline off her, running off towards the castle, wailing and flailing. Catra slumped to the ground whimpering. “W-Was it something I said?” she mewled and hung her head dejectedly.

*

The healer was re-organizing the salves in the royal apothecary. “Oh, whoops! I accidentally gave that girl the cream that reduces itching and irritation. I might should tell her... but, eh. I’ll just apply the correct salve tomorrow. It’s not like today is anything special... I think. I should really get a new calender.” She mused as she tapped her chin, then shrugged.


End file.
